My Black Valentine
by Hyugazumaki
Summary: "Ini bukan salahku,kenapa kalian menyalahkanku!" "Kau lihat jasad disana!apa kalian tidak kasihan!" "Jangan pergi...aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" Hinata terus memohon agar sahabatnya tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.
1. Chapter 1

My Black Valentine

Story : Hyugazumaki

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata x Sakura x Sasuke

Rated : T

Warning : Typo,OOC ,Gaje,Bahasa tidak baku, Cerita pasaran

*Emmm... mungkin judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung, gak pinter bikin judul sih -_-...

* * *

My Black Valentine

.

.

.

14 februari 2013 Pukul 00.15 waktu setempat.

Malam menunjukan pukul 00.15 malam, Gadis bersurai indigo itu masih berada dikamarnya dikediaman keluarga Hyuuga, tubuhnya rampingnya meringkuk diranjang pribadinya berukuran single, manik lavendernya basah, hatinya sakit bagai tersayat, basahan dari matanya itu juga sedikit membasahi bantalnya, gadis bernama Hinata itu menggenggam sebatang cokelat yang sepertinya sudah dia gigit.

Cahaya bulan menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar yang dingin itu dari jendelanya yang sengaja tidak ditutup oleh sang pemilik kamar. Angin malam pun meniup semilir kedalam ruangan berukuran 3×4 meter itu.

Hinata menggigit lagi cokelat ditanganya, bukan rasa manis yang dia dapatkan dari makanan bernama cokelat itu, melainkan pahit, padahal dia berharap dengan cokelat itu bisa membuat hatinya yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini sedih menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi dia salah, dengan memakan cokelat itu sama saja dia melukai dirinya sendiri, air matanya kembali meleleh membasahi bantal berwarna ungu bercorak bunga itu.

Manik lavender yang terus menitikan mutiara bening itu menatap sebuah foto yang berada dimeja belajarnya, foto tiga orang pemuda dan seorang gadis beserta dirinya tengah tersenyum ceria khas anak muda, dan pikirannya mulai tenggelam dimasa lalu.

.

.

.

Konoha, 10 februari 2009.

Konoha International high school

Pelajaran sore itu telah usai, Kurenai sensei mengakhiri pelajaran Biologi dikelas favorit itu dan berpamitan pulang, lalu dengan bersemangat anak anak kelas 3-2 segera membereskan buku buku pelajaran mereka, tak sabar ingin segera pulang, tak terkecuali gadis berambut Indigo dan merah muda yang duduk berdampingan.

"Sakura... mau kemana kita hari ini?" Gadis bermanik lavender itu membuka percakapan, walau tangannya masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

"Hn.. entahlah.." jawab Sakura, masih membereskan beberapa buku pelajarannya.

"Sebaiknya kita membeli kado untuk mereka, bukankah sebentar lagi hari valentine?" lanjut Hinata.

"Haaah... kenapa kita harus repot repot Hinata? mereka bukan kekasih kita kan? lagi pula pria bodoh seperti mereka pasti tidak mengerti apa itu hari valentine?" dengus Sakura, agak kesal mengingat ketiga sahabat yang dibicarakanya.

"Hehehe... setidaknya hanya mereka saja yang menjadi teman dekat kita," jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Mereka sudah membereskan buku dan mulai beranjak dari bangkunya meninggalkan kelas, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga sekolah itu.

_"im so loneley broken angels...im so lonely listen yo my heart..." _suara nada dering handphone Hinata, Hinata mengambil benda bergatar dari dalam tasnya, ternyata handphone yang casingnya bergambar baby beelz anime kesukaanya berbunyi, Hinata lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo baka Naruto?!" Sapa Hinata dengan nada mengejek kepada pemuda yang menelponya, Sakura meringis mendengarnya.

"_Halo gadis cengeng...kau sudah pulang? cepatlah kemari..aku sedang bersama baka Teme dan baka Gaara didepan sekolahmu.." _ jawab pemuda disebrang sana, terdengar suara berisik mengumpat pemuda berambut kuning menantang langit itu dibelakangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara dan Sasuke yang kesal dikatai 'baka'.

"Haaah... selalu saja kalian, bisakah kalian sehari saja membiarkan aku dan Sakura pulang sendirian? hal ini yang menghambat kami untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih!" Omel Hinata pada pemuda itu, bibirnya mengerucut.

_" Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan kami?! kalian saja yang kurang cantik kyhahahahahaha..."_ jawab Naruto diikuti suara gelak tawa Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Grrrhh...dasar siaal! tertawalah kalian sepuasnya dan tunggu sampai aku mematahkan leher kalian satu persatu!" bentak Hinata langsung menutup handphonenya, Sakura tampak nyengir melihat Hinata yang bersungut sungut sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju keluar sekolah.

" Aku akan membantumu menghajar mereka Hinata," kata Sakura yang berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata.

" Itu mereka," Tunjuk Hinata kesebrang jalan, nampak pemuda berambut kuning berseragam Smu khas jepang sedang melambai lambaikan tangannya kearah dua gadis cantik itu dari sebrang jalan sana, dengan wajah konyolnya tentu saja.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda Uzumaki yang bersandar santai di mobil New Forturner hitamnya, mobil hadiah ulang tahun dari sang ayah tercinta.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Naruto!" kata Hinata sesaat setelah mereka berhadapan, Bugh! satu tinju dilayangkan kelengan Naruto.

"Aahh! Sakit baka!" umpat Naruto, diikuti kekeh dari Sakura yang merasa senang Naruto kesakitan.

"Hei cepatlah kalian masuk," Ucap Sasuke kepada mereka bertiga yang masih sibuk mengejek, Gaara memilih melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan tidur.

Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto-pun masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik Naruto, Naruto duduk dikursi kemudi bersama Sasuke disampingnya, sementara Sakura Gaara dan Hinata duduk dibelakang.

"Cepat putuskan, hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto kepada keempat sahabatnya.

Iya mereka memang bersahabat, bukan pacaran seperti yang disangkakan orang orang kebanyakan, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara berteman sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, persahabatan mereka dimulai saat penerimaan siswa baru di Konoha International high scholl, kebetulan saat itu mereka ujian diruangan yang sama, karena ketiga pria itu lucu dan juga menyebalkan, Sakura dan Hinata menjadi cepat akrab dengan mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya hanya Hinata dan Sakura yang diterima disekolah bonafit itu, sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara sekolah di sekolahan yang terkenal sarang preman, ketiga pria muda itu bisa saja membayar lebih agar mereka bisa bersekolah di tempat kedua sahabat perempuanya, mengingat ketiga pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga kaya raya diKonoha, tetapi buat apalah, toh mereka bertiga tidak menganggap penting apa itu sekolah, diotak mereka hanya bermain dan bersenang-senang, pertemanan lima sahabat itu terus berlanjut, hingga saat ini walau tidak satu sekolah.

Ada yang ganjal memang, remaja berparas menawan dan juga dari keluarga terpandang seperti mereka masih berstatus single, atau tidak mempunyai pasangan kekasih selayaknya pemuda pemudi, iyaah..ketiga pemuda itu belum tertarik berpacaran, mereka menganggap bahwa pacaran adalah hal bodoh, tidak penting, dan membuang buang waktu bermain mereka, Hinata dan Sakura sebenarnya hanya terbawa prinsip ketiga pria yang disebutnya sahabat, sebagai seorang wanita tentu saja mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana itu berpacaran.

Sasuke dan Sakura, mungkin sebenarnya mereka saling jatuh cinta, beberapa kali mereka terlihat adu mulut hanya karena Sakura sering bersikap centil didepan Neji ketua Osis sekolah Sakura, yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupu Hinata, Sasuke beranggapan bahwa wanita itu tidak boleh bersikap murahan.

Beda halnya dengan Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto yang lebih senang mempermainkan wanita daripada serius memacarinya membuat Hinata menepiskan semua rasa sukanya terhadap Naruto, padahal tidak jarang Hinata dibuat kesal saat Naruto bersikap sok tampan ketika dikerubuti gadis gadis cantik disekolah Hinata saat Naruto menunggu Hinata diparkiran.

Itu lah...mereka sebenarnya hanya gengsi mengakui perasaan itu, gengsi karena prinsip itu ada diantara mereka.

"Kita ke mall saja Naruto," ucap Sakura cuek,

"Dasar wanita, tidak ada tempat yang lebih menyebalkan daripada tempat itu?" ucap Gaara tanpa membuka matanya.

"Diam! sebaiknya kau tidur saja mata panda!" Suara Sakura menggelegar, Gaara masih dengan sikapnya acuh.

"Sudahlah... benar kata Sakura kita ke mall saja, kebetulan semua peralatan mandiku habis," Gadis indigo itu menyetujui sahabat merah mudanya.

Naruto mengacak ngacak rambutnya mendengarkan ocehan Hinata dan Sakura, Naruto membayangkan 2 minggu yang lalu menjadi assistan Hinata saat berbelanja bersama, hal itu membuatnya malas.

"Sudah Teme jalankan mobilnya, bukankah kita bisa bersenang senang disana?" kata Sasuke, ada senyum licik diwajahnya, dan pria rubah disampingnya terkekeh licik juga.

Naruto-pun menjalakan mobilnya, menuju mall besar dikota Konoha itu, mall yang kebanyakan hanya didatangi kalangan jetset kota Konoha.

Sekitar 15 menit mobil Naruto sudah memasuki halaman mall mewah itu, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya mereka turun dan menuju toilet untuk berganti pakaian biasa, karena mall tidak mengijinkan pengunjung berseragam.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah siap,

Sakura tampak sporty dengan topi, kaus oblong tanpa lengan dan jeans pendek berwarna biru laut, sedangkan Hinata dengan jaket ungu kesayangan dan hotpants, jaket itu tidak dikancingkan sehingga perut sexy Hinata terekspose bebas, dan dadanya yang besar tidak tertutup sempurna karena hanya memakai pakaian dalam seperti miniset berwarna hitam.

Berpuluh pasang mata melihat kearah gerombolan remaja remaja berparas rupawan itu, sedangkan mereka berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang sibuk menggunjingkan penampilan mereka, ada beberapa tatapan nakal pria dibalas tatapan sinis oleh kedua gadis cantik itu, dan tatapan menggoda ditujukan kepada ketiga pria tampan itu oleh beberapa remaja seusianya , namun pemuda yang digoda sama sekali tak berniat membalas menatap mereka, menimbulkan kekecewaan pada sang pengagum dadakan. dengan acuh kelima remaja itu berjalan kearah stand yang menyediakan aneka makanan kecil beserta cokelat.

"Berpencar..." perintah Sasuke ala densus 88, iris Onyx itu melirik Naruto dan Gaara disampingnya.

"Hn?" Sakura dan Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, saling tatap tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke, namun Sakura merasa harus jauh-jauh dari ketiga teman prianya ini, tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah yang biasanya ditimbulkan mereka bertiga.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka Hinata," Ucap sakura ketus, menatap ketiga pria itu sinis seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata dan segera mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara.

Mereka tampak asik berbelanja, Hinata sedang memilih milih deodorant, Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menimbang nimbang mana 'anti prespirant' yang harus dibeli lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata chan, bukan begitu caranya memilih wangi mana yang cocok buatmu," Sakura mendekati Hinata dan berbisik.

"ha? lalu seperti apa Sakura?" Hinata penasaran,

"Lihat! seperti ini, yang satu kanan, yang satu kiri, sekarang ciumlah." Hinata menaikan salah satu alisnya melihat Sakura mengaplikasikan kedua deodorant itu ke kedua ketiaknya, dan menawari Hinata untuk menciumnya dan memilih mana wangi yang akan dibelinya, hanya saja hal menjijikan itu tidak akan dilakukan Hinata.

"Baka! kau memakai deodorant itu dan mengembalikan disana?" bisik Hinata pada Sakura yang mengembalikan deodorant yang telah ia pakai ke-rak dimana benda itu tadi diambil, "Emm tapi lumayan juga, haha" Hinata menyeringai jahil, lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan, mengaplikasikan deodorant keketiaknya lalu mengembalikan ke rak lagi tanpa membelinya. Kedua gadis itu tertawa cekikikan atas ulahnya, untung saja saat itu sedang sepi.

Sementara ditempat Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto mereka terlihat duduk duduk dilantai diantara rak rak makanan ringan, jika dilihat dari dekat... Astaga! mereka bertiga memakan snack dan menyelipkan bungkus-bungkus itu diantara makanan yang masih utuh, kejahilan yang tidak patut ditiru ya readers-san ^^

"Kriuk...kriuk kriuk.." mereka berlomba memakan snack kentang kesukaan Chouji teman sekelas mereka, beberapa pembeli menatap mereka kesal dan mungkin bersiap melaporkan mereka ke security.

Benar saja dari balik rak Naruto malihat sepatu hitam mengkilap mondar mandir disekitar mereka.

"Ssst..sst" desis Naruto, manik safirnya mengisyaratkan kepada pemilik mata panda dan mata Onyx itu segera pergi dari tempat mereka.

Mereka merangkak berbaris menghindari security yang tengah beroperasi disekitar mereka, saat Naruto merangkak didepan, pandangannya sesekali melihat kebelakang melihat keberadaan security, namun ketika dia menghadap depan lagi dia menabrak sesuatu.

Bugh! Sepatu hitam, celana hitam, baju hijau tua, berambut putih.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!" Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke tersentak kaget melihat sosok pria itu.

.

.

To be continued

*sebenarnya mau dibikin satu chapter aja,tapi udah ngantuk -_-


	2. Chapter 2

My Black Valentine

Story : Hyugazumaki

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata x Sakura x Sasuke

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Bahasa tidak baku, Ide cerita pasaran

My Black Valentine part II

.

.

.

Mereka merangkak berbaris menghindari scurity yang tengah beroperasi disekitar mereka, Naruto merangkak paling depan, pandangannya sesekali melihat kebelakang melihat keberadaan sang security, namun saat dia menghadap depan lagi dia menabrak sesuatu.

Bugh! Sepatu hitam, celana hitam, baju hijau tua, berambut putih.

"Kyaaaaaaa..!" Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke tersentak kaget melihat sosok pria berseragam security itu berdiri dengan aura membunuh.

"Berdiri anak-anak nakal!" bentak lelaki itu berkacak pinggang dan melebarkan matanya kearah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Suasana hening sejenak, dan beberapa pengunjung sempat memperhatikan anak-anak nakal itu.

"Ee...ehehehehehe..." Naruto berdiri dengan wajah salah tingkahnya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sasuke dan Gaara juga berdiri dengan muka yang tak kalah konyol dengan Naruto.

Badan tegap sang security berhadapan dengan tiga bocah SMU yang Nakal ini, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini bocah?" selidik security bertag-name Jiraiya itu dengan wajah curiga.

"Eehh, kami hanya bermain," jawab Naruto singkat, dengan cengiran khas rubahnya.

"Bermain katamu?" selidik sang security, wajahnya masih mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaan kepada ketiga remaja yang terlihat bengal dihadapannya.

"Iya hanya bermain petak umpet," ucap Gaara singkat membantu Naruto berdusta, tanganya sudah bersedekap seperti kebiasaanya.

"Iya benar sekali, petak umpet," Sasuke menambahi, Naruto masih nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" Kata security tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya, meyakinkan.

"Iya betul!" jawab ketiga pemuda itu kompak seperti paduan suara dan mengangguk cepat bersamaan.

"Baiklah... tapi dengan siapa kalian bermain ha?! setahuku kalian hanya bertiga! jangan mencoba membohongiku anak muda! bahkan aku punya indra keenam!" Kata pria berbadan tegap itu, berharap ketiga pemuda dihadapanya itu nyalinya menciut dan tidak berani berbohong.

Naruto menengok kanan kiri, pandanganya menyapu beberapa sudut stand pakaian disekitarnya, mencari sesuatu, dan mata safirnya menemukan objek yang dia cari, "Nah...itu dia pak!" Naruto menunjuk gadis berambut indigo dan merah muda yang masih asik berada distand parfum, "Itu dia yang membuat kami bersembunyi" Kata Naruto bohong.

"Iya benar sekali gadis-gadis itu adalah pacar kami," Sasuke mencoba membantu Naruto lagi,

"Lalu?! kenapa kalian bersembunyi? ha?" selidik sang security, semakin tidak terima alasan si pemuda.

"Ee..ehee..anoo...sebenarnya..mereka...anoo.." Naruto kebingungan kehabisan akal, hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, sang security memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Sebenarnya mereka mengajak kami berkencan, iya kencan." Sasuke lagi-lagi membantu Naruto berbohong.

"Iya tapi...kami mengatakan bahwa hari ini sibuk, tak disangkanya malah kami bertemu disini," Gaara menambahi, wajahnya terpaksa meringis meyakinkan security.

Lalu agar lebih meyakinkan, Naruto dan si mata Onyx juga mata panda bercerita panjang lebar, tentunya itu hanya kebohongan mereka saja.

Entah apa yang mereka ceritakan, tetapi pria yang diketahui sebagai kepala security itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengarkan cerita Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ooo..iya iya..anak muda memang selalu begitu, berbohong untuk mendapatkan kesenangan lain ya," kata tuan security menatap satu persatu pemuda penyuka olahraga basket itu, dan membuat wajah ketiga bocah nakal itu merah padam, "_Sial_ _orang ini tidak bisa ditipu_", begitu gerutu Naruto dan kedua kawanya dalam hati, "Tapi bagaimanapun ini bukan tempat bermain, pergilah sebelum mereka menemukan kalian dan membuat keributan disini, itu akan sangat merepotkanku, aku tau wanita itu adalah makhluk yang merepotkan." jawab sang security membayangkan istrinya dirumah yang galak, yang ternyata sama sekali security itu tak tahu jika sedang dibohongi ketiga remaja tampan itu.

_"Huuuft... syukurlah...pria ini tidak menyadarinya"_ batin Naruto, wajahnya lega, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Sasuke.

Wajah-wajah lega terlukis diraut wajah Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan stand snack dan security yang masih manggut-manggut, dan tentu saja beberapa cokelat berhasil mereka selipkan kedalam saku dan jaket sebelum mereka tertangkap tadi.

.

.

.

"Apaaaa! Bakayaroo! kalian memalukan sekali!" Bugh!, satu tinju dari Sakura mengenai kepala Sasuke setelah dia menceritakan kejadian didalam mall tadi.

"Oouch! apa masalahmu cherry!" Sasuke menengok kekursi belakang dimana Sakura duduk dibelakangnya dengan wajah merah, Sasuke meringis menahan sakit, Naruto yang memegang kemudi merasa ngeri hal itu akan berlaku juga untuknya, Gaara membuka lebar mulutnya terkejut, Hinata hanya terkikik melihat Sakura menghajar Sasuke.

"Kau juga panda!" bentak Sakura pada Gaara yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aaaku?" pekik Gaara heran,

"Iya! dan kau juga Naruto!" Sakura masih berapi-api "Hah..apa kata dunia seorang anak pejabat seperti kalian mencuri cokelat? hah memalukan!" Lanjut Sakura, bibirnya masih mengerucut menahan emosi, dan hal itu malah terlihat lucu dimata para sahabtnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura chan, kita kan hanya bermain-main," jawab Naruto santai sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Bermain katamu?!" geram Sakura, tanganya terangkat bersiap memukul Naruto, tapi mengingat nyawa mereka ada ditangan Naruto, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eeee... sudahhlah Sakura, bukankah kita tadi juga melakukan sedikit kejahilan?" Bela Hinta dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Blush... wajah Sakura memerah mengingat kejadian dimall tadi, ternyata kelakuan mereka tak jauh beda, tapi setidaknya Sakura tidak membawanya pulang.

"Aaaaa... apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Selidik Naruto, nyengir menggoda Sakura dan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, melihat pemandangan diluar melalui kaca mobil.

"Haaah... Jangan bilang kau juga mencuri parfum Sakura," Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura, menatap lurus ke jalanan yang mulai gelap.

Plak! Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Sasuke lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang melakukannya.

"Ouh! Baka! kenapa kau memukulku lagi Sakura?" Sasuke menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang panas, hatinya benar-benar kesal, terkena pukulan Sakura dua kali, tapi mengingat Sakura adalah wanita, Sasuke tak membalas.

"Kau yang baka uchiha!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah sinis, iapun sedikit kesal dikatai mencuri oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu sampai aku menghamilimu Haruno! dan kau akan memohonku untuk menjadi ayah dari anakmu itu dan menyesali pernah memukulku berkali-kali!" Sasuke mengomel melampiaskan kekrsalanya.

"Grrhhh...apa katamu Sasuke!" Sakura menggeram dan menjambak rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke, dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke "Ulangi sekali lagi Uchiha...dan aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga !"

"Kyaaaa...lepaskan aku Sakura...lepaskaaaann...!" Sasuke berusaha berontak,

"Haha... sudah Sakura sudah," Hinata mencoba melepaskan jambakan Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berisik seperti biasanya, sedangkan Gaara memilih cuek dan memejamkan matanya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, walau sebenarnya dalam hati geli juga oleh kelakuan teman-temanya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mobil yang menyusuri gelap malam kota Konoha itu terdengar sangat berisik oleh suara tawa Hinata, Naruto yang mentertawakan Sakura dan Sasuke, dan Suara berisik dari Sakura yang yang masih belum puas menghajar Sasuke didalam sana.

TBC

A/N : Ini chapter keduanya, kependekan ya T.T... ,walo cuma sedikit yang Review saya ucapkan terima kasih ^^ kepada kalian semua.

yah wlo ini menunjukan ceritanya gak bagus *otl, tapi atas dukungan kalian berlima... aku terusin fict ini sampai selesai.. InsyaAllah..


End file.
